Happily Everafter
by xxRazorbladesandLolliepopsxx
Summary: Amy comes to stay with Ava for the summer while her parents or in China. Her and Bradin become friends, and maybe more. One little problem: She is 15, and he is 17. Can they still be friends even though they like each other? Rest of summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Amy comes to stay at Ava's house and becomes friends with Bradin. The only problem is that he is 17, and she is 15. Can they still learn to be friends, even though they like each other? Trust me the story want be rushed. All the songs that will appear later or my own songs, and if I am going to use any other songs that aren't my own, I will let yall know. My first Summerland fic, so please tell me what yall think.

Disclaimer: Sorry don't own anything related to Summerland. Not even Bradin…

It was bigger than what she would have thought. Looking up at the house that sat on this beautiful beach, Amy couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach. Why had her mother and dad picked this place for her to stay, while they went off to China? It still hurt that they didn't want to take her, that they would just drop her off at some woman's house. Even though, her mother had been best friends with this woman, it still hurt. Whipping away a tear, Amy held her guitar closer to her chest. Writing and singing were the only things that kept her happy now. It was weird, but, Amy could remember a time when she had a family. A time so long ago when her mother and dad use to read her bed time stories, and a time when hugs were always given. A time before her dad had become a big shot lawyer-- a time when they were all happy together. Well, that time was long pasted, and Amy knew it. She couldn't have the happily ever after, but then again, do kids today ever really have a happy ending to anything. Anger boiled in Amy's stomach, but, she pushed it back like she did every time. She couldn't show her true emotions, it hurt way too much. Sighing, she slowly started to walk up to the front door. Each step seemed like an eternity, and Amy couldn't understand why. Pausing in front of the door, she took a deep breath. Slowly, she brought up her hand to knock. For a moment she paused and closed her eyes, thinking of her parents. For just that moment, she imagined her mom and dad and herself, all in China together. Laughing, and smiling, being the family they once were. That moment passed quickly as a tear rolled down her cheek. Anger once again boiled in her stomach, and she knocked on the door.



Bradin Westerly smiled as he watched his aunt Ava run around the kitchen, trying to get everything ready for when the girl arrived. It had come as a shock, you could say, but finally Bradin had gotten use to the idea of having another person in the house. Nikki was thrilled to have a girl around her age in the house, and Johnny and Jay, didn't seem to mind. Susanna and Ava had been thrilled, seeing as they knew the girls mom a while back. Shaking his head, Bradin thought of all the things he knew about this girl. He knew that: Her name was Amy, she was 15, and that Aunt Ava knew her mom. Frowning, Bradin realized that he didn't know as much as he thought about her. Sighing, he looked back up at his aunt Ava.

"Bradin thank you so much for letting her have your room for a little while. I know sleeping on the couch isn't perfect, but, it really means a lot to me. I mean, the last time I saw Amy, she was in dippers. You don't know how much this means to me." Smiling Bradin walked up to his aunt, and hugged her.

"Aunt Ava, it's no problem. I'm happy to help; I know how much this means to…" Bradin was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. Looking at Ava, he could tell that she was nervous.

"Bradin could you please get that, I don't want to seem too eager." Nodding, Bradin made his way to the door. The knocking continued, as he quickly opened the door. Standing in front of him was a scared looking girl. She had long red hair, crystal blue eyes, and was about 5'4 feet tall. She wasn't skinny, but, Bradin wouldn't say she was fat. A suite case was in one hand, and in the other was an old guitar. Bradin realized they were just staring at each other, and quickly moved to the side.

"You must be Amy Larson. Hi, I'm Bradin Westerly." Amy finally smiled at him, and Bradin felt something in the pit of his stomach. She wasn't beautiful, but, she seemed like a unique beauty to him, something different. Pushing the feeling away, he grabbed her suite case and they both walked inside. Setting it on the ground, he glanced at Amy, and saw that she was looking around herself. Looking back at him with wide innocent eyes, she finally spoke.

"Bradin your home is beautiful." Her voice sounded sweet, but it also sound hurt. It puzzled Bradin, but before he could think about it anymore, his Aunt Ava came running over and engulfed Amy in a giant huge.

"Amy Larson, it has been so long since the last time I saw you. How have all of you been?" Ava finally pulled back from the hug, and Bradin could tell it shocked Amy.

"I've been fine, so have mom and dad. Mom told me to give you her love, and to thank you once again for letting me stay the summer with you. It really means a lot to her." Amy said her eyes focused on the ground.

"Well think of it as no trouble. You must be tired? Bradin will take you up to your room, and then you can meet the rest of us. How about that? Bradin, will you please show her where her room will be?" Nodding his head, Bradin took Amy's suite case and lead her to his room.

"You'll be staying in my room, which is right here." Opening the door, he led Amy in. Glancing over at her, he saw crystal blue eyes staring at him intently.

"Bradin, it really isn't necessary. I can always sleep on the couch or something." Amy replied.

"No it isn't any problem. Well, I think I'll leave you to put everything away. I cleaned out my first two drawers out for you, and left room in the closet for you." Grasping the handle to the door, Bradin turned to leave.

"Umm, thank you Bradin for letting me stay in your room." Smiling at her, Bradin softly closed the door behind him.

So what do yall think? Please review and tell me what you think. I may need some ideas for my next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Amy comes to stay at Ava's house and becomes friends with Bradin. The only problem is that he is 17, and she is 15. Can they still learn to be friends, even though they like each other? Trust me the story want be rushed. All the songs that will appear later or my own songs, and if I am going to use any other songs that aren't my own, I will let yall know. My first Summerland fic, so please tell me what yall think.

Disclaimer: Sorry don't own anything related to Summerland. Not even Bradin…

**_Beverleyd_**: Yeah I kind of wanted them to have a connection the first time they met. In this chapter, it kind of shows that connection a little more. Trust me they will know each other before, any "LOVING" will be going on. In the next chapter, they will start to be come friends, but, it will be a couple of chapters before they realize that they like each other. Thank you for the review and hopefully it will be good in the next couple of chapters too.

Yeah this chapter was kind of slow, but I wanted to get Amy meeting the rest of the family out of the way. Enjoy, and don't forget to review. I have to know if this story is good enough to continue.

Looking at her reflection, Amy pulled her hair back into a pony tail. Everyone had been so nice to her so far, and she still had to meet four more people. Sighing, she went and sat on the bed. Pulling open her suite case, Amy started putting away her clothes. Amy couldn't help but think how nice Bradin was being for letting her have his room for the summer. He was pretty cute, she guessed, but he reminded her of all those pretty boys she saw back home. The ones who were into the really tall, skinny blondes. Setting the rest of his clothes in the draw, she turned back to the mirror. Turning sideways, Amy put her hand on her stomach. So she wasn't skin thin, but, who cared? Shaking her head Amy turned back to her suite case. No, Amy wasn't into eating light to be light, and she wasn't going to start now. Closing her suite case, she placed it beside the bed. Slowly she walked to the door. If she was going to do it, she better do it now. Amy was about to open the door when someone knocked. A little scared, Amy slowly opened the door.

·······································

"Aunt Ava can I please go get her?" Nikki Westerly was begging her aunt to go get Amy. So, yeah, she may sound a little childish, but, this was the first time Nikki had had someone close to her age in the house. So, she was following her aunt around the kitchen while she was setting the table, begging.

"Nikki, I know you're excited about Amy being here, but we don't want to scare the poor girl." Nikki finally gave up following her aunt and leaned on the fridge.

"What better way to make her welcome then by her meeting someone her own age?" Nikki smiled, as Bradin walked into the kitchen.

"Aunt Ava, jus let Nikki go. I'm sure Amy want mind it." Nikki looked at her aunt pleadingly, and smiled when she nodded her head. Quickly making her way out of the kitchen, she accidentally bumped into Johnny.

"Whoa kiddo, slow down there." Johnny said.

"Sorry Johnny." Nikki yelled from behind her shoulder as she made her way to Bradin's room. Stopping in front of the door, Nikki took a deep breath, and then knocked. Waiting patiently as the door opened, Nikki was greeted by a girl of about her height. Smiling, Nikki took Amy's hand and in a friendly hand shake.

"Hi you must be Amy. I'm Bradin's sister Nikki." Nikki could tell Amy was a little taken a back, but she smiled friendly and returned the hand shake.

"Nikki, it's very nice to meet you." Smiling, Nikki lead Amy into the kitchen.



·······································

Amy was a little shocked that Nikki had actually came and greeted her like that. Amy had to admit, it was kind of nice. Amy had been introduced to the rest of the, well family, and they were all sitting around the table eating. Every once in a while she would glance up to study the people around her. It was weird, but Amy could tell how all these people fit together. They were different of course, but that's what made them each perfect for each other. It hit Amy, that this was how her family use to eat dinner, all laughing and smiling. Amy was kind of glad that there were families that still sat around a dinner table like this. Smiling, Amy turned her attention back to the conversation.

"So Cameron and I were sitting at a booth in the Pizza Palace, and a man tripped and spilled a half a coke into Cameron's lap. It was so funny!" Amy joined in with the rest laughing, and felt herself having a really good time.

"So, Amy where are you from?" The question came from Jay, and Amy was shocked she still remembered his name.

"I live currently in Arkansas, but who knows where we could end up leaving next. My dad moves us around a lot because he gets really good job offerings from customers." Amy replied. Looking back down at her plate, Amy felt a set of eyes on her. Looking up, she was met with Bradin's gaze. For a moment they just sat there looking at each other, and it made Amy uncomfortable. But, somehow it made her feel different. Not knowing what to do, she looked back down at her plate. That's when Bradin asked her another question.

"So is Arkansas your favorite place so far?" Looking back up, Amy met his eyes.

"Yeah I think it is. The thing about Arkansas is the way it makes me feel. The trees are as tall as giants, and the rivers and creeks are so cool in the summer. I really like the people, who always seem to be able to give you a smile. If I could I wouldn't move again, but who knows what my father will do." Shaking her shoulders, she glanced around the table. She caught Nikki smiling at her, and Ava nodding her head. Jay was also smiling at her, and Susanna was the first one to speak up.

"That was very well said Amy, very well said." The conversation continued around the table, but Amy felt herself not being able to focus on it. Every now and then, she would look up and catch Bradin watching her.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Amy comes to stay at Ava's house and becomes friends with Bradin. The only problem is that he is 17, and she is 15. Can they still learn to be friends, even though they like each other? Trust me the story want be rushed. All the songs that will appear later or my own songs, and if I am going to use any other songs that aren't my own, I will let yall know. My first Summerland fic, so please tell me what yall think.

Disclaimer: Sorry don't own anything related to Summerland. Not even Bradin…

**_Beverleyd_**: Yeah i really liked how Bradin was staring at her too. Thank you for the review.

This chapter was when Bradin and Amy finally had more then just a hey and staring at each other. But, don't worry there well be them staring at each other. Read and Review

Bradin shifted his pillow from behind his head. Glancing up at the clock, he was shocked to find that it read 1:30 a.m… Sighing, Bradin turned sideways for about the hundredth time. Maybe sleeping on the couch wasn't such a good idea. Turning on his back once again, he let his thoughts drift to Amy. Bradin admitted to himself that he had watched her a little during dinner. He couldn't help but think that there was something different about her. She looked like a 15 year old girl, but, she seemed older in her personality. Why did she always seem shocked when someone did something nice for her? Another thing Bradin couldn't understand was why her parents would ship her half way across the country and not take her with them on their vacation. Sighing, Bradin stood up and walked into the kitchen, and that's when he heard it. It sounded like someone was singing. Who in the world would be up at this hour? Walking a little further down the hall, Bradin realized it was coming from his room. Slowly walking to his door, he noticed it was cracked a little. Standing to the side so Amy wouldn't see him, he peered into the room. Amy was sitting on the bed with a notepad on the bed and a guitar in her hands. She was writing something on the notepad and Bradin leaned in a little closer to the door. Bradin watched as she started playing her guitar and singing.

"You were an Angel in the making/ a friend from the forsaken/someone who was always there to give me a helping hand/"

Bradin just stood there staring as she scribbled another thing out on her note pad. He was a little surprised that her voice was as beautiful as it was. He watched as she put her face in her hands, and decided to do something. Not really thinking, he knocked on the door. Amy's face shot up and her eyes widened when she realized that Bradin had been standing there. Smiling, Bradin opened the door all the way and walked in.

"Bradin, I am so sorry if I woke you up. I couldn't really sleep, and I didn't think anyone else was awake, and….and… did I mention how very sorry I was?" Bradin couldn't help but think how adorable she sounded.

"Don't worry you didn't wake me up, I couldn't sleep either. I heard you singing and playing, you're really good." Amy started to blush, and Bradin watched as she once again glued her eyes to the floor.

"Thank you. I just really can't get the song right you know. I wrote it a couple of years ago, and lost it. Since then I really can't remember how it went." Bradin followed her fingers with his eyes, and they traced the guitar up and down. Looking back up, he saw her staring at him with wide innocent eyes.

"Maybe you just have to remember how you felt when you wrote it. They say that feelings spark our creative side, and they inspire us. So, just remember how you felt at the exact moment you wrote the song, and try to channel that emotion into the song once again." Bradin replied. He didn't know when, but somewhere in the middle of his speech, he had sat on the floor. He caught Amy's gaze, and she was looking at him odd. Bradin found that they did this a lot, just staring at each other. It was like they understood each other without having to say a word.

·······································

Amy knew she was just staring, but, she couldn't help it. What Bradin had just said made more sense to her then any thing else. Standing, Amy sat down on the floor across from Bradin.

"Thank you. The next time I write a song, I'll do that. So Bradin, you really don't seem like the type to be all into the art of music. I would have guessed that you were a Surfer with about a hundred tall blondes standing all around you. Am I right?" Amy smiled as Bradin started to laugh.

"Well, you could say you half right, you know, except the hundred blondes. I usually throw in a couple of brunettes and red heads. You know variety is the spice of life." Bradin wiggled his eyebrows at Amy as she burst into laughter. Amy found herself enjoying Bradin's company, and that was odd for her. Usually she would just go hide in a corner and write her music.

"Bradin Westerly I don't think I have quite met anyone like you before. So…umm.. how did you end up in Playa Linda with you Aunt?" Amy noticed that Bradin's playful smile kind of vanished, and he became very serious.

"You see, about a year and a half ago my parents died. They went to help out one night when it was raining, and they didn't come back. Nikki, my little brother and I took it very hard. I think Derrick and Nikki took it the hardest though." Amy felt like all the breath had been knocked out of her chest. So that was why Bradin had seemed so sad. Why didn't her mother tell her so she wouldn't ask? Looking back at Bradin, she couldn't help but want to help. So thinking quickly, she did the one thing she could do. She leaned over and hugged Bradin. She could feel his shock, but she didn't care. This is what her best friend did with her when she was having a bad day. It was weird but the hug seemed warm, different from what she thought. Becoming a little uncomfortable, Amy pulled back. Bradin was staring at her with pure shock in his eyes. Heat burned up Amy's face as she started to explain.

"Umm… see my friend always gave me a hug when I was thinking or talking about something painful. So I thought that I could give you a hug, you know, from friend to friend." Amy held her breath to see what Bradin did next. She found them staring at each other, again, before he finally spoke up.

"You know what, thanks. I really needed that hug. So I was wondering, do you want Nikki and me to show you around Playa Linda tomorrow?" Bradin asked.

"Sure that would be really great. I think we should go to bed now, before your aunt wakes up and grills us." Laughing they both stood up. Bradin turned to walk out the door, but turned back to look at Amy.

"Thank you Amy." Smiling Amy watched as Bradin walked out the door and closed it behind him. Moving her guitar off the bed, she laid down. Closing her eyes, Amy was glad that she found two friends at least in the place. (Bradin and Nikki.)


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Amy comes to stay at Ava's house and becomes friends with Bradin. The only problem is that he is 17, and she is 15. Can they still learn to be friends, even though they like each other? Trust me the story want be rushed. All the songs that will appear later or my own songs, and if I am going to use any other songs that aren't my own, I will let yall know. My first Summerland fic, so please tell me what yall think.

Disclaimer: Sorry don't own anything related to Summerland. Not even Bradin

**_Beverleyd_**: Thanks. Yeah this chapter shows how Bradin starts to feel something a little different towards Amy. Maybe….

**_Summerland Chick: _**Glad you like it, and here is the up date.

In this chapter… well read and find out. Read and Review.

"You know Bradin, since Derrick won't be back from camp until the end of the summer, and Aunt Ava and Johnny probably want have time, we should show Amy around town." Nikki glanced at her brother ready to hear his response. It was exactly 7:30 in the morning, and Nikki couldn't wait to show Amy Playa Linda. Usually at this time she wouldn't be up making breakfast, but, today was different.

"Yeah Amy and I talked about us showing her around last night." Now that caught Nikki's attention. Looking up at Bradin, she saw that he realized what he had said too. Nikki didn't remember Bradin and Amy talking after dinner, so when did they talk?

"Umm… if you don't mind me asking Bradin, when did you talk to Amy last night? I mean, right after dinner she sat around and talked for awhile, but then she went to bed." Nikki watched Bradin struggle with his answer. Nikki knew that Bradin couldn't be interested in her. They hadn't even talked that much since she had gotten here yesterday. Plus, she was so not Bradin's type, and only 15. Pulling herself out of her thoughts, she looked back up at Bradin.

"Well, last night I went to the kitchen to get something to eat, and I heard someone playing a guitar. I found out it was Amy, and we sat around talking for a little while. Don't worry Nikki, it's no big deal." With that Nikki watched as Bradin walked out of the kitchen. Sitting at the counter, Nikki couldn't help but feel confused. Bradin couldn't seriously be interested after only talking to a person once. Then again, just then he made it sound like nothing. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Bradin watching TV. Turning back to her toast, Nikki started shaking her head. She would never understand her brother.

Bradin kept telling himself it was no big deal that Nikki found out about last night. All him and Amy did was talk, and Bradin found out that he actually really wanted to be her friend. It also shocked him that he had told her about his parents. It had taken Bradin a long time to be able to talk about it, and then he had opened up to a total stranger. Only, that seemed to be the thing about Amy, she was so easy to talk to. On the outside she seemed to be 15, but, on the inside she seemed to be so much older. Amy was like a mystery to Bradin, and he really wanted to get to know her.

Amy finally pulled herself out of bed at 9:30. Shaking the sleep off, she made mental note in her head: Never stay up at 2:00 in the morning talking to cute guys. Wait a minute; did Amy just call Bradin cute? Shaking her head, she went to the closet. Pulling out a navy blue shirt, and flowered skirt, she went to stand in front of the mirror. What was so wrong about calling Bradin cute? It wasn't like he was ugly or anything. Shaking her head once again she walked out of the room and into the bathroom. Nothing like a good shower to get the cobwebs out of your head, right?

Bradin flipped through all the channels for about the hundredth time. It was official, out of all of the channels, nothing was on. Jumping up from the couch, he walked back into the kitchen. It was funny, but, Bradin didn't even realize that Nikki had left. Walking to the fridge, Bradin pulled out the orange juice. Getting a cup out of the cabinet, Bradin heard something behind him. Turning, he saw that Amy had walked into the kitchen. Bradin smiled, and tried to ignore the jump in his stomach.

"Hey sleepy head you're finally awake. Do you want some orange juice?" Bradin asked.

"Yeah that would be great. So Bradin, what do you have planned to show me today? I was thinking if it was okay with you and Nikki, we could go down to the beach. Living in Arkansas I really didn't get to see much of beaches." Placing the orange juice in front of Amy, Bradin sat down across from her.

"That sounds like a really good idea, and Nikki could get you to meet Cameron. And, if you wanted I could teach you to surf. I'm not brilliant at it yet, but, I could show you a few things." Said Bradin. Taking a big swallow of his juice, he saw Amy smile at him.

"You know what Bradin that sounds like a lot of fun. But, I must warn you, I am very clumsy, and may hurt myself." Amy replied. Laughing, Bradin stood up and put his glass in the sink, and Amy did the same.

"Don't worry Amy, I want let you get hurt." Bradin watched as Amy looked up at him and smiled.

"Well, my very own night in shinning armor." Looking at Amy, Bradin couldn't help but smile. This was going to be an interesting day.

There yall go…. Hope yall like.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back! Yeah I know where have I been? Well I've been caught up in live. Hopefully yall all will like this chapter.

In this chapter something almost happens! Yes almost happens… hopefully yall like. To all my reviewers, THANK YALL! Yall all are so sweet…

"To surf, you must first feel the rhythm of the ocean around you. You have to learn how to balance on the waves, no matter how wild they go." To say that Amy was feeling a little odd, would be a total understatement. Of course it wasn't every day she found herself in the ocean, her back facing towards a really cute guy. Bradin was trying to show her how to tell what waves were safe to ride, but, it was kind of hard for her to concentrate. Oh, why did this have to happen to her? I mean she had only known Bradin for two days, and already he made her feel different. Did she like him just a little, maybe? No, Amy pushed the thought out of her head. Besides, not only did there age separate them, but, so did the other problem. Amy felt her stomach sink when she thought about what was happening to her. Apparently Ava hadn't told Nikki and Bradin, but, then again they could just be being nice. Why did this always happen to her, all the bad stuff? Well, if they knew that she was sick, then they hid it very well. Pushing the thoughts out of her mind, Amy focused herself back on Bradin.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Bradin had stopped talking a little while ago, but, he could tell Amy wasn't paying attention to him. She seemed to be somewhere else to him, and she seemed to be scared. Bradin had only known her for two days, and already he was feeling that somehow he had to protect her. Bradin knew how crazy that sounded, but, somehow it was true. He could feel the ocean moving around them in what seemed like an endless dance, and it made him seem secure. Watching the waves more intently, he didn't notice Amy turn around.

"Bradin, I think we should take a break. Besides, Nikki should be back with her friend at anytime." Returning his gaze back to Amy's face, Bradin felt his stomach do a flip. She really was pretty, but, she was the different kind of pretty. Before he knew it, Bradin found that they were staring at each other. Everything else seemed to disappear, and it was a new feeling to Bradin. A feeling that he found scared him a lot. He couldn't help but think that what he was feeling was impossible. I mean, he's only known Amy for two days. Reaching out his hand slowly, Bradin went to touch the side of Amy's cheek.

"Amy! Bradin! I brought Cameron." As soon as his fingers grazed her flesh, he jerked his hand back. For a minute Bradin just stared at Amy, but quickly turned to Nikki.

"We'll be there in a minute." Bradin needed a minute to breath.

"Did you have fun with Bradin Amy?" Nikki asked Amy. After seeing what she had seen in the water, Nikki had pulled Amy aside and suggested them going and getting an ice cream. They now were walking around, and Nikki had finally brought the subject up.

"Yeah it was fun, but ummm, I don't think I'm a surfer." Nikki could tell that Amy was nervous. Turning to her thoughts, Nikki didn't know what was happening between them.

"Well, did you like Cameron?" Nikki asked. Amy turned to her, and gave her the first real smile Nikki had seen all day.

"Yes Cameron was really cool. Nikki, I have to tell you something." Nikki turned to Amy who had stopped walking. Looking at her, she could see the worry all over her face. "Nikki, you see I'm really sick. I have……."

Sorry for the cliff, maybe I'll write more.


	6. Chapter 6

Here the next chapter. Hope yall all like it!

**Single forever: ** Thanks for the Review! Something little does happed between Bradin and Amy. Nothing big in this chapter, just having to deal with Amy being in Bradin's Arms. ;)

**Beverleyd: **Just to let you know thank you for following the story. I love your reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Summerland……

It had been a week since Amy had told Nikki about her condition, and Nikki hadn't stopped thinking about it. Watching the clock ticking in the kitchen, Nikki found that everyone's time was limited on this earth.

"Hey kiddo, what you up to?" Nikki glanced at her Aunt Ava as she walked in. Maybe Nikki should tell her aunt she knew about Amy's sickness. Turning to look at her aunt, Nikki placed her hands in her lap.

"Umm, Aunt Ava…. I know about Amy. She told me the day we decided to go to the beach. Why didn't you tell us?" Nikki watched as her aunt's back tensed, and she turned around to look at her.

"Nikki, I thought it would be better if I waited for Amy to tell you and Bradin. Believe me a couple of times I wanted to tell both of you, but, then I saw how close she was becoming with Bradin, and I decided to wait. Did Amy just tell you, or did she tell you and Bradin?" Nikki knew that her aunt was right, and not just about it being Amy who should tell them. She was also right about how close Amy and Bradin are becoming.

"She just told me. Umm, Aunt Ava… do you think Bradin and Amy are becoming too close? I mean, you don't think they like, like each other, do you?" Nikki watched as her aunt came and placed her arm around her shoulder.

"I don't know, but, it seems she has been avoiding him for the past couple of days." Nikki smiled up at her aunt, but, couldn't help wonder why Amy had been avoiding Bradin. Was it because of her condition, or was it because she liked him?

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The warm sun was just the think Amy needed to clear her head. Casting her eyes across the beach, she watched the wave's splash up against the white sands. Smiling, she sat down with her pen and pad. Amy really needed to write a new song, but, every song she had been writing since she arrived in Playa Linda was a love song. It had been a couple of days since she had told Nikki, and a couple of days since what happened in the water with Bradin and her. What did happen in the water? Shaking her head, Amy couldn't help but feel confused.

"Hi, I saw you sitting over here, and… Umm, well no pretty lady should be sitting alone. May I sit down?" Looking up, Amy saw a handsome boy holding a flower. She felt a blush creep up her cheek, as he watched her intently.

"Well, since you went through all the trouble, I guess you can sit down." The boy started laughing as he sat down, and offered the flower to Amy.

"A beautiful flower, for a beautiful girl. I'm Andrew by the way." Blushing, Amy took the flower and smiled at Andrew.

"I'm Amy. It's nice to meet you Andrew." Amy watched as Andrew took her hand, and planted a small kiss on it. Amy couldn't help but smile at his attempt to be romantic.

"So, Amy I haven't seen you around here before. Where are you from?" Smiling at Andrew, Amy was about to reply, but, before she could she heard someone calling her name. Looking behind herself, Amy saw Bradin walking down to where they were sitting. Turning back around, Amy couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach. Closing her eyes, Amy took a deep breath. Forcing the way she felt away, she turned to smile at Bradin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was only one last place Amy could be; the beach. It seemed that Amy was avoiding him, and Bradin couldn't understand why. So there was that thing that happened in the water, but, Bradin didn't even now what that was. Was he going to kiss her, or was he just going to kiss her on the cheek? Bradin couldn't really tell what he would have done. Making his way to the beach, Bradin glanced around and finally spotted Amy. What he saw made him stop dead in his track. Amy was sitting with Andrew Wells, this major idiot who went to his school. Watching, Bradin felt something in his stomach as Andrew kissed Amy's hand. Making his way down to where they were, Bradin called out Amy's name. What ever was going on Bradin was going to stop Andrew from hurting Amy.

"Amy, I've been looking for you everywhere. I wanted to talk to you about some stuff." Bradin watched as Andrew stood, and offered his hand to Amy. Before she could take his hand, Bradin picked her up. Amy's wide eyes stared at him innocently, as he held her with his arm under her knee's, and the other behind her head. Andrew cleared his throat, and brought Bradin back to reality. Quickly he set Amy on her feet again, and turned to Andrew.

"Bradin I didn't know you knew Amy." Andrew said to Bradin.

"She is the daughter of my Aunt's friend. She's staying with us for the summer." Bradin replied to Andrew.

"Well, that's cool man. Since you're here Bradin, I'm inviting you and Amy to a beach party tonight. It is going to be the bomb, and I would be really happy if you could make it Amy." Bradin watched as Andrew handed Amy the invite.

"That is really sweet Andrew, and maybe I'll show. Are you ready to go talk Bradin?" Bradin felt his stomach tangle up in knots about the way Andrew looked at Amy, or worst, the way Amy was looking at Andrew. Bradin had to do something now.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again Andrew." Shaking Andrew's hand, Bradin turned to walk away, but noticed Amy also talking to Andrew. Not again!

"It was nice meeting you Andrew; maybe I'll see you again." Bradin watched as Amy smiled at Andrew, and finally turned to Bradin. Walking to the other end of the beach, Bradin couldn't help but think how much he didn't won't Amy to like Andrew.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next chapter will be the talk between Bradin and Amy. Someone will admit the way they feel, but, which one? Also Amy will sing her first song at the beach party. Andrew is one of my own characters, so don't hate me. I put him in the story because he needs to make Bradin realize a lot of things. Hopefully I'll write more soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: No don't own Summerland yet……

Thank you to all my reviews, and hopefully yall like the new chapter.

They had been walking around the beach for the last thirty minutes, and Bradin still couldn't figure out what he was going to say. It's been a little over a week since Amy came to Playa Linda, and since then Bradin hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. What was it that made her so different from all the other girls in Playa Linda? I mean there was Erika and Sara, but, he had only dated them for a little while. Both were beautiful, but, they both were just the same to him. Amy was so how different from them in so many ways. For one thing not only was she pretty on the outside, but, she had a beautiful heart. Bradin also liked that she wasn't as thin as a board, but not to big. The most beautiful part of her to him though was her eyes. They were like deep pools, and when ever he looked into them, he felt like everything around him was going to be okay.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Bradin could tell she was curious just by the way she asked him. Glancing at her, he found that when the sun was hitting her hair just right, it made it shine. Shaking his head, Bradin knew he shouldn't think about things like that, but he couldn't really help it. Stopping, Bradin turned to face Amy and found that she was looking at him with her wide curious eyes. Why did she have to be so cute?

'Well, about the thing that happened in the water, I just wanted to let you know that… I don't know what I was thinking. It seems since you got here I've been doing a lot of stuff without thinking. I guess I just wanted to apologize." Bradin watched as Amy lowered her eyes to the ground, but gave him a small smile.

"Bradin, don't even worry about it, it was just two friends getting caught up in the moment. It isn't like it meant anything, right?" Bradin watched as she brought her eyes back up to stare at him. Her question rang in his ears, and Bradin realized the one thing he had been trying to run from. He did have feelings for Amy, feelings that he shouldn't be having.

"That's the thing Amy; I think it did mean something. Since the first moment I saw you, I've felt like I could tell you anything. The night you hugged me I felt something that I didn't want to feel and that was only the first time we talked. Since then, every time you're around I can't be myself, you make me forget everything. Just now when I saw you on the beach with Andrew, I felt more jealous then I have ever in my whole life. I know I sound like I'm going crazy, but that's the way you make me feel, and I like it. I like you a lot, Amy."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy felt like all the air was being pushed out of her lungs as she finished listening to Bradin. The world around them seemed to stop as Bradin placed his hand on the side of her face. Amy's breath was jumpy by now, and she was nervous. Bradin was looking at her so intently, and Amy couldn't make up her mind. She wanted Bradin to kiss her, but then she didn't. Amy didn't even know what she felt towards him. As Bradin started to lean in Amy, at that very moment, was taken back by how much she actually wanted him to kiss her. What Amy did next even shocked herself.

"Bradin… we can't." Amy brought her hand up to cover Bradin's lips with two of her fingers. No matter what she felt for him, there was no way they could ever start something. The first reason was that Bradin was way too old for her, and the other was her being sick. She didn't want to tell Bradin what was wrong just yet, and she couldn't get involved with anyone because of what was wrong. The way Bradin was looking at her, made Amy's heart brake into a thousand pieces.

"Are you saying you don't feel anything towards me?" Amy felt like the world had come crashing down on her head as he stood there looking at her.

"Bradin, even if I did feel something towards you, we could never start anything. For one thing your way too old, and you could get into so much trouble with you family. I don't want that." Amy pushed the tears back, and was thankful that Bradin didn't know how much she really wanted to be with him. So they just stood there looking at each other, until Bradin spoke up again.

"Is that the only reason you want be with me?" Amy felt a tear run down her cheek, and felt her heart brake into even more pieces.

"No there are other reasons, and this is crazy..…." Amy was cut off by Bradin.

"Do you feel anything towards me?" The look in Bradin's eyes made Amy feel the saddest she had ever felt. There was only one way that Amy could stop what was happening between them. The tears fell faster as she took a deep breath.

"Bradin, I'm sorry, I don't feel the way you feel. I just want to be your friend. I'm so sorry." There went Amy's heart out the window as Bradin just stood there looking at her. Feeling the tears fall faster, Amy walked away from Bradin as fast as she could. Getting far enough away that he couldn't see her anymore, Amy fell on the sand, holding herself and sobbing. What she had done, was the worst thing she could ever have done. Amy didn't want to hurt Bradin, and she would have hurt Bradin even more if she would of let herself be with him. When her condition became worse, Bradin would have been hurt beyond all measure. What she did was the right thing, even if Amy didn't want to think it was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't feel the way you feel" kept running through Bradin's head. It had been about an hour since Amy had told him that, and ever since then he couldn't bring himself to leave the beach. The way she looked, standing there crying, made him feel horrible. Bradin wasn't made at her because she told the truth, he just could of sworn that there was something between them. What did she mean by there being other reasons? Bradin felt hurt, and very confused.

"Hey stranger, haven't seen you around this beach in a couple of days. It's funny, but you use to be inseparable from it." Bradin looked up to see Erika blocking the sun. Smiling at her, he watched as she took a seat beside him. It was funny, but Bradin use to have the biggest crush on her, but it seemed a little stupid now.

"Yeah, well I guess all things have to change eventually." Bradin replied, looking out over the ocean.

"Those are words I thought I would never hear you say Bradin. What or who has gotten into you?' Erika asked. Bradin couldn't help but laugh because Erika always seemed to know what was going on with him. She was a really good friend.

"You know me all too well Erika. Lets just say I've met someone who I like, but, doesn't like me." Said Bradin. Bradin heard Erika laughing at him, and turned to see why.

"Bradin you can't be shocked that every girl doesn't go for you. It isn't uncommon to have a crush on someone who doesn't like you the same way. It happens to the best of us. So, who is this mystery girl?" Bradin smiled at Erika.

"Her name is Amy, and she is staying with us for the summer. The crazy thing is Erika, that I've only known her for about a week and a half, and I feel like I've known her forever. Today I told her how I felt and she said there were reasons why we couldn't be together, but, then she said she didn't like me. I'm really confused." Bradin said taking a deep breath.

"Well, what kind of reasons are there?" Erika asked him.

"She says our age is a big reason, and I guess it is. She's fifth teen , and I'm seventeen, but then she say there is other reasons, but, she want tell me what the reasons are. I think she's afraid to tell me something." Replied Bradin.

"Well is sounds like she likes you, but, is trying to protect you from the whole age thing." Bradin smiled at Erika, hoping she was right.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There yall go the next chapter. Hope yall liked it! Sorry I haven't let what's wrong with Amy known, but I wanted yall to find out when Bradin finds out. Read & Review and flame even if yall want to. I just write for fun.


End file.
